


Denny's

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual relationship probably, F/M, First Meeting, I love interracial relationships bc I'M A PRODUCT OF ONE, Yes this is also self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: Bill forces Beverly to come to brunch as payback for the party she made him go to, and there she meets his buddy Mike from Art History.





	Denny's

**Author's Note:**

> SELF INDULGEEEEENCE. also a bit of a filler so it's not just a Reddie AU

_ Good Morning _ , says the sun as it kisses Beverly’s pale eyelids awake. It beckons her feet from her bed and she sits on the edge of her bed, legs hanging over the edge. Her hands rub the night from the skin of her face as she huffs out a tired breath and inhales the morning air. Across from her, her roommate lies asleep. With a sigh, Beverly stands and makes her way to the bathroom. 

 

Rinsing yesterday out of her hair and drying her pale, freckled skin, she stands before her reflection and inspects it. She wishes her hair dried with a more infatuating curl, but it rests, straight as a line, draped over her speckled shoulders. Her eyes are a bright green, something she’s always liked about herself. She glanced at the small clock on the bathroom counter.

 

9:17

 

_ Fuck _ , she’s running late. It’s called  _ brunch _ , why the fuck are they meeting at 10? Outside the bathroom, Beverly can hear her roommate shuffling around.

 

It was a bit of a “You owe me” from Bill, when he demanded she meet him and a friend for brunch at Denny’s. Reluctantly she had agreed, but only because she had to. Not that she wasn’t looking forward to it, she just wasn’t so fond of the hour she had to meet them on her day off. But alas.

 

Denny’s is a strange choice for Bill. It was very unlike Bill to go anywhere that wasn’t locally owned or underground. Nonetheless, she’s not complaining because who doesn’t love Denny’s Cheesecake? Psychopaths, that’s who.

 

Beverly gets to Denny’s shortly after Bill does, and thankfully she’s not later than Bill’s other friend, who’s not quite there. Bill tells her he’s on his way once she sits.

 

Beverly orders an iced coffee, to which Bill says, “Y-you do know that’s not even r-real coffee.” Bill tells her.

 

She takes a long sip before nodding, “But it tastes good.” She says.

 

It’s then that someone plops down next to Bill. Dark skin, and dark eyes. He has facial hair, which Beverly notes as interesting, because she doesn’t see many dark skinned boys grow facial hair. A friend of hers’ once told her it’s because dark skinned black men  _ can’t _ grow facial hair. Clearly that’s not the case here. On his nose, a golden rimmed pair of glasses are propped up on his nose. 

 

“Hey, Mike.” Bill says, giving him one of those bro-handshakes. 

 

“What’s good, Bill.” Mike responds.

 

“Beverly, this is my friend Mike. Mike, Beverly.”

 

He’s beautiful, is the first thing Beverly notes as Mike smiles across at her. “Hi, Beverly.” He says.

 

“Hi, Mike.” Beverly reponds. She realizes that she’s leading on a very awkward pause after the fact, and quickly tries to fill the conversation. “So, uh, where do you guys know each other from?”

 

Bill and Mike share looks, trying to mentally decipher who will answer the question. It’s Mike. “We met in Art History.” Mike responds.

 

“Oh, are you a Fine Arts major too?” Beverly asks, taking a sip of her iced coffee.

 

“No, no. I’m a History major.” He responds.

 

“Oh, okay. I’m a-”

 

“Let me guess.” Mike quickly cuts her off, offering a grin as some form of apology for interrupting. “You are...sociology.” Mike states.

 

“Close.” Beverly chuckles. “Psychology, with a minor in Anthropology.” 

 

“Anthropology? What’s the good for?”

 

“Sounding intelligent at parties.” Beverly says, flashing a quick grin.

 

Mike laughs, and so does Bill. 

 

As brunch (Beverly argues it’s actually breakfast, given the time) goes on, she finds that Mike is  _ nothing _ like Bill. He’s kind of like the sun. Warm, and a real treat in January. He likes basketball, but laughs it off then explains how he hates that he likes it because he feels like a stereotype. Bill agrees with him. She asks why he likes history, and he shrugs. He tells her that he likes having a broad perspective, and history is just generally interesting. Kind of like how Beverly thinks Mike is just generally a great fucking guy. 

 

It’s not terribly often that Beverly hits it off with someone. She can come off as abrasive, or like a bit of a know-it-all, kind of like Bill. (Which, coincidentally, is how they get along). But Mike has this  _ thing  _  about him. After Brunch is over, Bill would tell Beverly that Mike has that effect on everyone. He doesn’t know a single person who  _ doesn’t _ like Mike. She would believe him.

 

“How about music?” Mike asks her. “What do you listen to?”

 

Beverly sucks in a breath and mulls over the question in her head. “I like alternative.” Beverly says.

 

“Boring. Give me some  _ details _ , Marsh. Favourite song, artist, something of substance.” He says, the permanent smile on his face never faltering.

 

“Okay,” Beverly chuckles. “I like um, Some Time Alone, Alone by Melody’s Echo Chamber. It’s kind of bright but also kind of melancholy, and the guitar sounds really beautiful.”

 

Mike nods. “Now that’s some substance. Your turn Bill, favourite song, go.”

 

“Easy.” Bill states, taking a bite of his Eggs Benedict. “Invisible Sun by The Police.”

 

Mike nods.

 

“How about you, Mike?” Beverly pitches.

 

“It changes all the time. Right now it’s Terrified by Childish Gambino.” Mike shrugs. “I listen to a lot of music, it’s hard to settle on just one song, y’know?” 

 

Beverly nods in agreement. “Yea, but don’t you have like...one song you just love?” 

 

Mike sighs and sips his tea. Then he cracks a smile. “Rumpshaker.”

 

Bill lets out a snort. 

 

Bill and Mike have class together at noon, so the two get their bills and things start wrapping up. Mike smiles at Beverly in that sun-like manner, and slides his phone across to Beverly, a silent notion that he wants her number. And Beverly can’t quite figure out if it’s a flirtatious thing, or if he’s just being pleasant, but either way she gives him her number and hands his phone back, returning his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> here's ur introduction to the OTHER ship in this AU. Mike n Bev


End file.
